half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mr. Friendly's sexual innuendo
I don't think the Sexual Innuendo has been removed. When I first played Half-Life in 1998, I thought the monsters looked excactly like Ken Birdwell's description of Ted Backman's first drafts. In his words, they looked to me like "deformed alien genetalia" The monsters made quite an impression on me because I was only ten years old, therefore they disturbed me greatly. Backman's designs reminded me a lot of the monsters/xenomorphs from the Alien and Predator franchises and those things gave me nightmares for years. Their creators drew upon obvious sexual imagery, H.R. Giger's Alien design came from a book of drawings he created named the Necronomicon where everything were distorted and depraved versions of sexual organs. (The Alien back then wasn't just phallic, it was a pure phallus.) The Predator's mouth was purely yonic. I watched an interview of Ted Backman years ago on a Tech Program where he cited Alien designer H.R. Giger and writer/artist Wayne Douglas Barlowe as his inspirations. With all that information in mind, here's how the aliens appeared to me: *'Gonarch:' Scrotum and Udders mixed together with enormous phallic legs. *'Headcrab:' Vagina dentata (Vagina with teeth) in original versions and the infamous goatse gaping ass in latter versions. *'Tentacle:' Obviously phallic *'Alien Grunt:' Vagina denatata as maw on mouth. (Not many creatures have a vertical mouth.) *'Houndeye:' Hairy scrotum and foreskin mixed with gross growths of compund eyes. *'Kingpin:' Penis glans, Testicles/ovaries, clitoris, warts and breasts mized together. *'Mr. Friendly/Bullsquid:' A lot of phallic symbolism, and sexual movements. *'Zombie:' Vagina Dentata as maw. *'Bouncing pad:' Vaginal wall. In the game we see bullsquids and houndeyes mounting corpses in animations that look like fornication. We are greeted to zombies caressing dead bodies. Remember innuendo is defined as an oblique allusion. The allusions are still there. I don't believe the sexual innuendo was removed at all, just toned down. --The Youth Counselor 17:18, 23 May 2009 (UTC) -''Someone with disturbed male adolescent fantasies.'' :Wow man, really. I think you found something. You should develop that on the Mr. Friendly article, really, with Giger and all. I think its quite relevant and important. If we saw all the pictures of the monsters drawn by this quoted kid, maybe we might see more monsters we know. Your "goatse" reference made me laugh; tbh I also thought about it when I first saw a dead headcrab on its back. :-P The video game Prey also features that kind of innuendos, if you know it. Any link to that Backman interview?... Klow 17:33, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, it was a really old video I saw from either the late nineties or early 2000's from a really old tech news TV program. I doubt it exists on the web. The most google returned was a hilarious short forum thread. http://www.halflife2.net/forums/showthread.php?p=1395099 Maybe I can try emailing him. He is listed after all.--The Youth Counselor 18:12, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::All I'm going to say is, don't read into it too much.--YabbaMyIcing 21:18, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It's so much more fun to read into it. :::::Yeah, but it's stuff like this which turn factual articles in to massive topics on speculation.--YabbaMyIcing 03:46, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::We need Backman and Eng to settle this! Klow 09:41, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::: But really, look at the Advisor tongue. QED. Klow 22:52, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Eureka! I forgot about the advisor's tongue. I have a foul mouthed friend who refers to the Advisors as "foreskins" when he doesn't call them Spice Worms. ::::::I removed the last line: ::::::"Excluding Gonarch, no obvious innuendo made it into the final version." ::::::That statement was unfounded and pure speculation. Evidence points otherwise. :::::::Indeed. Klow 23:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC)